XMen Diaries
by XoX-The Scorpion King-XoX
Summary: A collection of X-Men stories by the POV of the X-Men. Introductions written by Kate Pryde LOL Rated T R
1. Introduction

**A.N: This story is quite possibly the shittest thing I have ever written in my life, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Introduction**

_The following was recorded on the secret and private files of the Cerebro Super Computer!!!_

Hi! My name is Kate Pryde and I'm here to record the following diary entries of some of the most Famous X-Men to ever live. Wolverine, Rogue, Marvel Girl/Phoenix, Cyclops, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Jubilee, Iceman, Colossus and Me! Some of these entries are about love, passion and romance but most are about fighting for what's right. There are some that are rather funny!!! Well Here Goes!


	2. Wolverine

**Wolverine:**

**Logan's skeleton is reinforced with anamantium, which renders his limbs nearly unbreakable. In addition, he possesses retractable claws that can be extended in his forearms, bonded with anamantium that can extend at will like the claws of a cat. Logan is also endowed with the ability to heal himself quickly from wounds that would kill an ordinary human. These super-human attributes, combined with Logan's superior combat skills, make him a formidable opponent. Once unleashed, his battle frenzy recalls to mind the famed berserkers of Norse myths.**

**Yet, although he is ferocious as the small animal predator whose name he shares, Wolverine also possesses a tender side. He is fluent in not only English, but in Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Cheyenne, and Lakota, and is a great appreciator of Japanese culture. **

**Though he may seem a wild animal to some, Logan is capable of humanities highest emotion, love, and his love for the X-Men drove him to become a full- fledged X-Man in his own right.**

**His story is about one night he had in the mansion.**

* * *

Before I start, I just wanna let you know that I like talking into this machine just as much as I like Cyclops, which isn't much.

When I first came to Xavier school for Gifted Youngsters, with a girl calling herself Rogue, Professor Xavier gave me an Offer I couldn't refuse. If I helped him figure out what a powerful mutant called Magneto wanted with me, he could help me figure out what I've lost…and what I'm looking for. I decided to help. Little did I know that Magneto wasn't after me… but Rogue!!!

A very pretty young lady called Jean Grey led me to my room. I asked her where her room was, and she replied, "Uh down the hall with Scott!" "Is that your power? Putting up with that guy?" I asked her with a grin. She said she was telekinetic, and could control things with her mind. I asked her, "What kinds of things?" She shut the wardrobe behind me and said, "All kinds of things, I also have some telepathic ability." I asked her if she was like the professor and she said not merely as powerful, but he was teaching her to develop it. I asked her to read my mind.

After a moment's hesitation she did. I have no idea what she saw so I asked her. She turned to face the door. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, was standing there. She left the room after saying, "Goodnight Logan". I turned. Scott was still standing at the door. I asked him if he was gonna tell me to stay away from his girl. He replied by saying, "If I had to do that she wouldn't be my girl!" (Very smugly I might add) I said to him, "well I guess you've got nothing to worry about do you, Cyclops?" he said that it must just burn me up that a boy like him saved my life. I didn't say it but I knew he was right. He continued, "You better be careful. I might not be there next time…Oh and Logan…stay away from my girl." He smiled and left.

I took the hoody I had "borrowed" off and got into bed. I had a really bad nightmare but I forgot what it was about. Meh. Anyway, as I was sleeping/having a nightmare, Rogue walked into my room. Next thing I know I'm sitting up in bed with my claws extended…straight through Rogue's shoulder!!!! _Oh no!!!_ I thought. I retracted my claws.

I called out for help, but it wasn't loud enough. Rogue looked like she was about to faint. I yelled even louder for help. Rogue slowly put her hand up to my face. I wondered what the hell she was doin' then I realised something she had told me in the car on the way there. She said that when people touch her skin they get hurt. Somehow I knew what she was doing. After a few minutes some of the students came in followed by Storm. Scott and Jean came in and switched on the light. Rogue was stealing my life force!!! After a few moments of agonising pain, Rogue let go and I passed out.

The next day I woke up in my bed with the Professor next to me. I asked him what happened. He told me what I already knew: "When Rogue touches someone, she takes there energy, there life-force. And in the case of mutants she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case, your ability to heal." I told him that it felt like she almost killed me. He told me that if she had held on any longer she might have.

So that's my story. And it's true, if Rogue had of held on any longer she would have killed me. But if she had I wouldn't be talking into this god damn machine. Thanks Kate.


	3. Rogue

**Rogue:**

**When Rogue first came to the institute we had no idea what her powers were. But the night she took Logan/Wolverine's powers of healing we knew: she has the Ability to take other mutants powers and there energy. Rogue was a simple girl living a simple life. Until she ran away from home for putting her boyfriend into a coma for 3 weeks. Her story is the time she was kidnapped and taken to Liberty Island to turn the world leaders on Ellis Island into mutants.**

* * *

Before Ah start, Ah just want to let you know Kate that Ah've already done one of these. Meh oh well. Ah don't usually get mah way.

Ah didn't know what was goin' on, but Ah knew it was bad news. Ah was sitting on top of a giant dome-looking-thing. Ah had been captured at the train station. Logan tried to save me but because of his anamantium skeleton Magneto controlled him and made him fly into a wall. It wasn't funny. Ah ran after him but felt something hit mah neck, and Ah passed out. Next thing Ah know Ah'm in the Lady Liberty torch with mah hands tired to these poll things. Ah waited a few minutes before Ah screamed out for help. It took quiet a few screams before someone came. But it wasn't who Ah expected. Twas Magneto, the slimy metal controlling mutant who kidnapped me. GRRR!!! Ah had tears running down my face. Ah backed away from Magneto, but not very far. He used his metal controlling abilities to make me stand up and hold mah hands out.

Magneto said he was sorry. Ah told him not to do it but he still moved his hands towards mah face. When he finally grabbed mah face, I took his powers, and activated his machine. Ah screamed but he wouldn't let go. When he finally let go the machine was activated and there was nothing Ah could do to stop it. But the last time something like this happened, someone was there to save me. So Ah wasn't that scared. But Ah hoped someone would hurry up.

Suddenly the torch exploded and giant rings started spinning. _Come on Logan, hurry up and save me!!!_ Ah thought, but as Ah watched the rings spinning, it was like they were spinning away the last strands of hope. Ah screamed again. And again. And again. Then Ah saw a bolt of red light and a figure falling from the Stature of Liberty's head. _Cyclops!!!_ Ah thought. But it was when Ah saw Logan fly up onto the top of the rings when Ah smiled to mahself. But then Ah realised where Ah was and screamed again. Then Logan jumped down onto the platform where Ah was and let out his claws. But before he could cut me loose, Magneto stoped him. Ah could see parts of my hair going white, like Storm's hair. Just when Ah thought Ah was gonna die; Ah saw a red beam of light coming towards me. Well not me, Magneto. Logan still couldn't move. Then with all his strength, Logan sliced through the rings. That's the last thing Ah remember before I felt someone holding mah face. According to Logan, Ah was unconscious for a while. It felt kinda weird being dead. It felt like Ah was in an ice cave and Ah was frozen…

Anyway, heres what happened next; Ah regained consciousness. It felt very odd being dead then coming back to life. Now Ah know how it feels when you get re-incarnated. Ah woke up and saw Logan pass out in front of me. He had major scars. Big purple ones all along his face and 3 marks stabbed into each shoulder. Something told me that he had come across Mystique. Ah kept looking at him for about 5 minutes before Ah realised he needed medical help. When we were on the jet, the BlackBird, Ah curled up into a ball for the rest of the flight home.

The next day, Ah was in mah room when Ah heard a knock. It was Bobby, a.k.a IceMan. He wanted me and a couple of other people to play Table Soccer. Ah needed some cheer-up so Ah went down to the lounge with him. About 5 minutes into the game The Professor, Scott, Ororo and Jean came in and started watching a tape. Ah didn't take any notice until Ororo said, "Mystique." Scott replied by saying a very bad line which Ah'm not gonna repeat. Ah then looked towards the door and saw Logan walking out. Ah said to Bobby that Ah'll be right back. Ah ran over to Logan and asked if he was running again. He said "Not really, I've got some things to take care of up north." He put his fingers up to mah hair and ran them down the now permanent white streaks going through it. Ah said that Ah kinda liked it. Which Ah do. Ah told him that Ah didn't want him to go. He took off his necklace that says his name: Wolverine, and handed it to me.

He said he'd be back for it. Meaning, he'll be back.

He opened the door and left.

Well, that's what happened when Ah was kidnapped, and rescued. That's it…Unless you want to hear more, sugah.

* * *

A.N: When it says Ah, it means I. It's like that because it's meant to be a voice recording and Rogue has a southern accent. Hope it's not confusing :S


	4. Marvel GirlDark Phoenix

**Marvel Girl/Dark Phoenix:**

**Jean Grey's parents brought her to the Professor for help when she was suffering from a terrible trauma. Her best friend had literally died in her arms, and at that moment Jean's mutant powers emerged. Like the Professor, Jean has the ability to enter the minds of others, send out psionic force blots of awesome magnitude, and to move things telekinetically. In this case, Jean had shared her friends mind during the girl's last moments on Earth. The shock was too much for young Jean to bear. **

**The topic she discusses here is her courage to face the ultimate challenge, death then becoming reborn as Dark Phoenix!**

* * *

(Telepathically written by Kate Pryde from Jean Grey's mind)

When we got to Alkali Lake, after Scott and the Professor went missing, I felt worried. Could we find them in time? Storm, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Pyro and I had teamed up with Magneto and Mystique, and an odd person named Kurt Wagner whose codename was Nightcrawler, to find them. Little did we know we were heading into a trap set by William Stryker. Stryker had given Logan his anamantium skeleton.

The 8 of us made a plan to somehow get into the army base. Logan said he'd go, "Some how I bet he wants me alive." Magneto argued…and we sent Mystique disguised as Logan.

We waited in the jet for Mystique's confirmation message. Then it came, "I'm in." Logan stood next to Storm who was sitting at the computer consol. "She's good." He said. Magneto replied with, "You have no idea."

We left the Jet and started our journey towards the base, leaving Rogue, Bobby and Pyro behind.

We got there about 5 minutes later…but the doors were locked. Storm used her lightning to fry the circuit boards and the doors flew open. We walked in and found Mystique sitting at a consol with a headset on. She had found the children, which had been taken from the mansion. We spilt up into two groups; Storm and Nightcrawler went after the Children, while Mystique, Magneto and I went to find Scott and the Professor.

Then I realised that Logan wasn't with us. He had gone after Stryker. But we didn't have time to worry about him now. We had to find Scott, the Professor and the children.

About 15 minutes later, Magneto, Mystique and I were walking down a corridor when I felt something… something familiar. _Scott!_ I used my telekinetic powers and pushed them forwards as a bolt of red lighting shot past me. If they had of been standing there they would have been blown away. "Go!" I yelled at them, "I'll take care of him." I heard Magneto mutter something but I was too focused on my goal; to get Scott back to his normal self. I pushed Scott backwards as a red bolt shot past me again. Near the end of the corridor, Scott used a bolt to move a jeep in my way but I pushed it away. He hit a wall and fell down a broken elevator. I hit a slab in front of me and looked down the well. Scott wasn't there. "Scott?" I called. I jumped down and looked for him.

I was looking for a really long time when he popped out. He shot me with a bolt but I telekinetically held it in front of me. I felt power run through me and through it at him. The explosion hit a pressure gauge and ruptured it. We didn't have much time. By the time I realised we were in trouble I was unconscious. When I came to, I heard foot steps and tried to move. Pain shot up my leg. I heard Scott's voice in my ear; "Jean! Oh I'm so sorry. I could see you but I couldn't stop myself." He helped me onto my knees and hugged me, "I love you." I told him that I thought I'd lost him. He helped me to my feet and we left the water room.

A few minutes later I was siting aboard the Jet, the Blackbird, with the children, Logan, Scott, Storm and the rest of the X-Men. Mystique and Magneto had stolen a helicopter. Storm and Logan sat at the controls trying to make the ship fly. I felt something so I turned and looked outside a window, _that's a big wave!_ I thought. A tear stung my eye. I knew what I had to do. I had to sacrifice myself for the X-men. _Scott, I will miss you more then anyone!_ I limped outside and stood before the Jet. I could see the X-men looking down at me from the Jet. I closed the hatch and made the ship fly up into the air as the big wave come crashing through the forest. I used telekinesis and held the water back. I then used telepathy to tell Scott something.

"I know what I'm doing, this is the only way. Goodbye" was what I said. I felt power rush through me again and I let the water rush over me. To the X-men I was dead. But not for long!

One day, months after the Alkali lake incident, I saw Scott standing on a cliff. I wanted to annoy him so I used telepathy and put random words in his head, "Scott!" "Help me." "SCOTT!" I saw his lips move then I saw him do something rather nuts. He shot the water I was under, inside my telekinetic cacoon. I laughed and caused an explosion which sent him backwards onto his butt. When he looked back to where he was thrown back. I was standing there. "Jean! How?" I wanted to tease his curiosity so I said, "I dunno." We hugged. I was happy about it; I hadn't had a hug for months. Little did he know I was gonna kill him. Which I did… AND I'M NOT PROUD OF IT!!! Anyway, I got to go Logan and Storm are here to find Scott… he's not here. I'm gonna pretend to be unconscious. Oh here they come. Bye Kate.


	5. Cyclopes

**Cyclops:**

**I was thrilled when the Professor gave me Scott's profile to read; when Scott was younger, a sudden burst of energy blasted from his eyes, and a huge construction crane toppled towards a crowded street. A second blast from those awesome eyes and the crane was destroyed before anyone could be hurt. But the terrified crowd turned on him and he fled. The professor spared no effort in finding him. As he had guess, Scott's sudden outburst was involuntary, but… the second revealed his character; his desire to protect humanity. Scott became one of the first students to be taken into care at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.**

**The story he chose to record happened just before he was killed by Jean, when they were at the museum.**(Recorded the day before he was murdered by Dark Phoenix)

* * *

Before I start I just want to say something, you may think it odd Kate that what I chose to record described one of Jeans adventures (kinda) more then my own. But where there is love there is little separation. Jean thought it to painful to describe her beginning transformation into Dark Phoenix so she asked me to. Well here I go.

One day Jean, Storm and I decided to take some of the younger students on a field trip to the museum. Boring! Anyway, we took the students to the museum. I found the dinosaur exhibit most Intersting. I was watching a movie about evolution when I heard Jeans voice behind me, "Come on." I turned and smiled at her, she smiled back. I felt totally at home when Jean was around… that's when the TV screens went all fuzzy, _What the?_ I turned and saw Jean looking as if she had a headache. _Telepathy_. I walked over to her and got her attention, as I suspected the screens went back to normal when Jean looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, gently. "I'm fine." "No your not." I said as softly as I could. "It's my telepathy; it's been a bit off lately." She replied just as soft. "I didn't know how to break this to you but ever since Liberty Island you've been different." "Scott," she said. "A few weeks ago," I started, "you had to concentrate just to levitate a chair or a book across the room, now when you have a nightmare the whole bedroom shakes." She looked pale. "My dreams are getting worse. Scott; I feel like something bad is going to happen." She started to cry. "Don't worry Jean; I would never let anything happen to you." We hugged each other tightly until Storm walked in. "have you guys seen Bobby and Rogue?" she asked. I looked at Jean, who was staring off towards the food court, "Something's happening in the food court." _Duh!_ I thought, we walked off to see what was up.

Something _was_ up, Jon Allerdice (your bother Kate), was being dumb and playing with his lighter. We arrived just in time to see him wink; some one's arm caught fire! Suddenly everything froze. _What in the world?_ "Bobby," said Rogue, "What did you do?" "I didn't do this," Bobby replied. The professor wheeled in and said he had done it, "Next time you feel like showing off," He said to Jon, "don't."

After we watched a news report on TV I said to the professor that we should go. After we left the museum went back into motion again.

(Do I have to say any more? The day was pretty boring til the end of it when Jean died) I felt sad at the end of the day. Jean had sacrificed her life to save ours; she drowned herself to stop a wave crashing over us… I miss her so. I can't say anymore today, Kate. It's too painful. Bye.


	6. Beast

**Beast:**

**As the amazingly powerful mutant Beast, Hank McCoy embodies the best of animal and man. Watching him tumble, climb and leap reminds me of our evolutionary cousins; the great apes. Yet Hank's brutish physique houses one of the most brilliant minds that I and the other X-Men have had the pleasure of meeting. Hank is vastly accomplished in his chosen career of biochemistry, and his knowledge extends to many other fields as well. He is one of the most widely read individuals I have ever known, with a sense of humour as dry as French Champagne.**

**People who judge a man by his appearance assume Hank is a wild animal, never suspecting the supreme intelligence beneath the fur. What can it be like to look like a beast, yet still be a man? Each day Hank lives in the twilight zone of what appears and what is. So it does not surprise me that he has chosen this experience to record.**

* * *

Well, Kate I certainly wouldn't expect you to be doing Professor Xavier's work for him. But with him gone I guess someone had to do it. This won't be a very long one Kitty; I have a lot of work to do.

The tension between the mutant community and the human community was growing. The President had called for an emergency meeting… but I didn't know what time it was to be held so I sat on my ceiling reading a good book. My secretary came in and said that the meeting had started already. I jumped off the ceiling and ran to the meeting.

What I knew far too well had only been discovered just a few days ago by the secretary of state, Oliver Traske. He confided in the group at the table about the situation with Magneto: "He is just not catchable. But we did get a consolation prise." He turned on a monitor on a computer and we saw Mystique sitting in an interrogation room. I asked the President why he wanted me at this meeting and he said that I was the only link to the mutant community. I knew what I had to do. I had to go to Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and sort out the mess.

Well enough about that. When I visited the Alcatraz Island "Cure" Clinic, I was mighty surprised that the source of the cure was a young boy, called Leech. I found this very unnerving, that was when I didn't know what powers he had… yet. As I went to shake hands with him, the blue fur covering my hand disappeared and my hand was human. I couldn't believe it. Leech apologized for using his power against me but I didn't mind. Actually it was quite exciting to see my hand again. I was beginning to think I didn't have a hand anymore. Well I best be off Kitty. I shall see you later; Rogue wants me to give her a test because she has been feeling, as you say, "a bit oogy" lately. And as for this recording, I'd rather read a good book.


End file.
